pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man World 2
Pac-Man World 2 is the sequel of Pac-Man World and appears on PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube. The gameplay has Pac-Man go through Pac-Land in a three-dimensional platform game and has original gameplay from the original arcade game like Pac-Dots and fruit for points. Story One night in Pac-Village all of the Pac-People are asleep. The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde) appear and decide to play around. Their mischief had caused them to pick the Golden Fruit off the Golden Fruit Tree in the middle of the village. Suddenly the sky grew dark and something crawled from underneath the tree. Pinky looked in shock at what she saw. Spooky the ghost is released from his prison. He told the Four Ghosts to take the Golden Fruit and join him to destroy the Pac-People. In the morning Pac-Man wakes up and Professor Pac tells him what happened and the history of Spooky. A long time ago Sir Pac-A-Lot defeated Spooky and used the Golden Fruit to imprison him under the tree. Pac-Man must now find the Golden Fruit and defeat the Ghost Gang and Spooky. Gameplay The player controls Pac-Man in a 3D environment along a linear, yet three-dimensional path with the simple objective of reaching the end. The game has twenty-five levels and sixteen Galaxian mazes in six different environments. The plot involves Pac-Man finding five golden fruits that were stolen by ghosts. These fruits were vital to his town. Pac-Man sometimes must fight and defeat enemies in order to progress. At the end of each area is a boss. The boss is always a ghost in a giant machine (the fifth machine holds all four ghosts), excluding the final boss. There are many items to collect in this game including fruit, the traditional dots, and tokens. Each of the levels has eight tokens, as well as a single bonus token for achieving 100% completion on the level and another bonus token for completing the time trial. Because there are 19 non-boss levels, and because the Pac-Village doesn't have a time trial, you will have beat every part of the game with 100% completion except for possibly the last level if you accumulate 189 tokens. Galaxians, which show up once in most non-boss levels, transport Pac-Man into a 3-D maze, akin to the classic arcade games. Not all levels contain all of the collectible items, nor do they contain the same number of each. Levels Credits Producer Glen A. Cureton, Matt Sentell Associate Producer Scott Crisostomo, Chris Esaki, Craig Ward Lead Programming Gil Colgate, Dai Matsumoto Lead Graphics Engine Programmer Roman Scharnberg Technical Director Brian Leake Programming Jed Adams, David Akers, Jeff Hall, Johan Köhler, Dai Matsumoto, Carl Mey, Cynthia Monter, Yokusu Nishitsunoi, Lane Terasaki, Cameron Tofer, Jason Wilburn Lead Artist Vince Joly Graphics / Artwork Martin Cameron, Peter Conlon, James Darknell, Ed Lee, Sonny Santa Maria, Kris De Martini, Ken McAll, Ward Moore, Jeff Rianda, Michael Witt Level / Scenario Design Kyle Mannerberg, Aaron McClay, Mark Sau Music and Sound Director Yasuhiro Noguchi Quality Assurance Manager Brian Schorr Project Test Lead James Guirao Assistant Lead Adrian Escultura, Daryle Tumacder Testers Tomas Allen, Ray Barrera, Matthew Barrett, James Barron, Brian W. Brown, Mark W. Brown, Ryan Chennault, Philip Cohen, Anthony Duarte, Robert R. Ely, Dan Fowler, John Hsia, Timothy Johns, Eddie Lockhart, Jesse Mejia, Josh Riemersma, Michael Stevens, John Tam, Chester B. Vergara, Ryan Wanger Playtesting Michael Yim Project Director Jesse Taylor Product Manager Stacey Hirata Public Relations Hugo Reyes Cinematic Production Super 78 Music and Sound Design David Logan Music Package and Manual Design Price Desgin Team Special Thanks Garry Cole, Robert Ennis, Yoshinori Homma, Berry Kane, Jonathan Kromrey, Mike Lescault, Yoshi Niki, Daniela Ruiz, Shigeru Yokoyama Executive Producer Masaya Nakamura Power-Ups *'Chrome '- Chrome is round and metal colored in appearance. Once Pac-Man eats it, he looks like metal and is invincible for 20 seconds. *'Power Pellet '- Once Pac-Man eats the power pellet, he can eat the Ghosts. *'Shrink Pellet '- The shrink pellet is pink and small once Pac-Man eats it he shrinks for 3-6 seconds. Pac-Man VS Main article: Pac-Man VS For a short period of time, the game was released with Pac-Man VS, a game allowing the player to play as a ghost. It is invented by Shigeru Miyamoto. Category:Games Category:List of Namco games Category:List of Pac-Man games Category:Pac-Man series Category:ps2 games Category:gamecube games